


Mr. Wizard

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Legilimency, M/M, POV Muggle Character, Possibly Pre-Slash, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: James meets a mysterious guy who can read his thoughts. A muggle James AU with misuse of Legilimency by Sirius.





	Mr. Wizard

James was sitting in a train. He had tried to read the book in his hand which his last summer girlfriend,Lily, had recommended, but it was too boring for his taste. For a complete hour he managed to look outside the window and at the stranger sitting in front of him who hadn't looked at him even once. This had hurt James a little. It's quite rude not to notice a handsome boy sitting in front of you.

  
"Is there a rule or something that I have to look at you?" asked the stranger without looking up from his magazine.

  
"Excuse me?" James tried to pretend not to understand what he was saying.

  
The stranger laughed a little mockingly. He looked a little amused and a lot angry or annoyed at the world.

  
"You know what you have been thinking about me for the past hour." said the stranger.

  
Of course James knew what he had been thinking but that was his personal matter and how/why did the stranger know that?

  
"I was thinking about my assignment." James lied.

  
"Nice eyes. Maybe they would look more beautiful if he wasn't so angry at everything. And the Jacket. It's not even cold. People now wear anything just to look cool." said the stranger without a smile.

  
James was horrified. The stranger had translated his thoughts sentence by sentence.

  
Word by word.

  
"…word by word." said the stranger.

  
"Who are you? And what do you want?"

James asked trying to remember all the emergency numbers his mother had made him learn by heart. Even if the stranger was just reading his thoughts, James was sure he was going to murder him. Maybe transfigure him into some sort of animal just for the sake of it.

  
"Why would I transfigure you into an animal? Stupid." asked the Stranger.

  
James tried not to pay him any attention. He tried really hard not to think about him. His thoughts were his. No stranger had any right to see his thoughts. Thought were dangerous. They could lead to a war or similar situations. Thoughts are just meant to be thought not read by others.  
He tried humming a song, or looking out of the window, or the book Lily gave him, or about the upcoming holidays or about his parents. But his mind, apparently, was a traitor and kept thinking about the stranger in front of him.

  
Yeah Science had progressed a lot and Man had reached the moon and beyond but that didn't include reading other person's mind. May be the person knew telepathy.

  
"This is not science. And I do not know telepathy." said the stranger. The man who hadn't looked at him for an hour was now paying him complete attention.

  
Maybe it was magic. The stranger was a wizard.

  
"From which angle do I look like a wizard?" asked the wizard, "And which wizard travels in a train, wears a jacket or drinks coffee and eats chips?"

  
"A modern wizard? " James offered. But Mr. Wizard looked more offended and, if someone asked James for his opinion, more cute.

  
"And you'll look cuter when I punch you in the face." said the mind reader.

  
Before James could say something, the train stopped, there was an announcement, Mr. Mind Reader packed his things and he was gone before James could stop him.

  
There are somethings or some incidents in one's life which one can never forget. It was something like that for James.  
  
*****

James knew he could be a little stubborn at times. James was running his cycle as fast as he could and his cow boy hat was trying to run away with the air. James was too lazy to stop and put it in his bag.

  
The wind blew and took the hat with it. Now that the hat was gone, James was regretting not stopping, he liked that hat. But If James could actually listen to his mind the first time, he could be the new president. James stopped outside a cafe, parked his cycle and entered inside. There on a table was his hat …And Mr. Telepathy. It was like a fantasy movie where a character suddenly comes to life.

  
"So you have my hat. Thank you" said James as he went to sit in front of Mr. Telepathy.

  
"Do not touch the hat." said Mr. Telepathy with clenched teeth when James tried to pick the hat.

  
"Why?" James asked.

  
"Because I am taking the hat to the police station."

  
"Really there is no need to go to the police, it's my hat, my name is James and I lost it, now.. "

  
"You are going to the police station too." Mr. Telepathy cut him.

  
"Why? "

  
"I was about to die due to your hat. I was on my motorcycle, your hat flew and came in front of my eyes, I couldn't see and bumped into the pole." said the Mind Reader. At first James laughed, then he realized that he was not joking he had a bandage under his eye and the hand on the table was also hurt.

  
"Sorry, it was mostly the hat's fault though. My mother says I am mostly a nice guy." James said as he signalled Peter to get him a cup of coffee too.

  
"Mostly.." repeated the mind reader.

  
By the time, James's coffee arrived the mind reader had finished his coffee and got up.  
"Hey I am not finished yet." said James giving Peter the money.

  
"So?" asked the mind reader, wearing his jacket.

  
"So we could talk for a while." said James.

  
"I don't want to talk." said the man as he went outside taking the hat with him. He had left the note book on the table on which his name was written. James picked it and went after him.

  
"Hey Sirius!" he shouted after him who was speeding his motorcycle at the speed which James didn't think was achievable. James was also very fast as he increased his cycle's speed.

  
"What?" asked Sirius after racing for only forty five minutes.

  
"You forgot your notebook." said James after he had gained his breath again.

  
"Oh Thanks." said Sirius

  
"Why are you always so angry?" asked James when Sirius reached for the book in his hand.

  
"None of your business." said Sirius.

  
"Can we meet again?" asked James before his mind could catch up with his tongue.

  
"What?" asked Sirius a little amused.

  
"You know meet again? Become friends?" asked James.

  
"You want to be friends? With me?" asked Sirius. James nodded. "and people say I am weird."

  
"You are not weird. A little strange maybe." said James.

  
"What's the difference?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

  
"I don't know. Can we meet again? At the cafe, if you'd like?" asked James.

  
"Are you sure? I can read minds you know." said Sirius. He didn't look very angry now.

  
"Yeah I gathered that." said James.

  
"How smart of you!" said Sirius. And without another glance at James, he started his bike and was gone. '

********

  
How long does it take to build a friendship?. Or a rivalry? James had met Sirius at the train and the cafe. So he was sure they could be friends. If they met again. James went to the cafe the next day but Sirius didn't come. James kept on going to the cafe, every evening for the next month but Sirius didn't come.  
********

  
A few years later, James was sitting on the chair in his apartment, waiting for the new roommate. He still didn't understand why he should share his apartment with someone else but his father said it was good for his social life. His father had already met his new roommate who was the cousin of some journalist Ted's wife. The door was knocked at.

  
"Come in." said James.

  
"Sorry I am a little late I couldn't find the…" he trailed off seeing James.

  
"You traitor." said James. Because of course it was the traitor. The handsome bastard who stood up on James. And it wasn't like James had thought about him very much.

  
"I did no such thing." said Sirius.

  
"Stop reading my mind." groaned James.

  
"Oh sorry." said Sirius. "and sorry about not coming too, but I ran from my home that night and went out of London to live with my cousin Andi so I couldn't come. Sorry."

  
Hmph. James is not going to talk to him. Ever. It's not like James even cares. Because who cares if a handsome guy with puppy eyes is standing in front of him. Not James obviously.

  
"I can still read your thoughts, you know." said Sirius a little smugly.

  
"How?" asked James grudgingly.

  
"It's magic." said Sirius.

  
"I thought you guys had some secrecy laws or something." said James.

  
This time Sirius froze.

  
"What laws? I don't know what you are talking about." said Sirius.

  
"Really. Because Lily said they are pretty strict about it?" said James.

  
"Lily? Lily Evans?" asked Sirius. James nodded. "How do you know her?"

  
"She was my girlfriend for a year." said James. "See I was right you are a wizard."

  
"Congratulations then, Mr.Right" said Sirius.

  
"Fuck you. I don't forgive you." said James. Maybe a little more dramatically than needed.

  
"We'll see about that." said Sirius with a grin.  
********

 


End file.
